The Sun and The Moon
by Parisa01
Summary: The Oracle entrusts her best friends with a task; to escort Prince Noctis and his friends to Altissia safely. But things go wrong when Insomnia is invaded by Nilfheim. They stay by Noctis's side to ensure that their safety. They eventually fall in love with the Prince's friends but things are keeping the couples from being with each other. Time is running out as days become shorter


So this will be my first Final Fantasy XV story and Luna won't be in the story! I hope you guys will love it! I own nothing but my OC's. So here are the pairings; OC1XGladio OC1XRavus OC2XPrompto OC3XIgnis OC4XNoctis. Also Luna is not in this story.

* * *

 **The Sun and The Moon**

 **Prologue**

A woman stood in the throne room of her Castle in Tenebrae, in front of her 3 best friends. She was the Oracle and former Princess of Tenebrae; Selene Nox Fleuret. She was 22 years old and was 5ft 10in, with light blonde straight hair up to her waist, which was styled in a half up half down hairstyle. Her round eyes were brown and she had fair skin with rosy cheeks and lips. She wore her usual attire of clothes; a white sleeveless knee length dress, with lace at the waist and bottom, a white choker with the Tenebrae insignia on the pendant, silver teardrop earrings and white mid heeled sandals.

One woman in front of her was her bodyguard; Athena Highwind who's older sister was a captain in the Nilfheim Army. She was 23 years old and was 6ft tall. Athena had maroon hair in a neck length bob, snowy skin, freckles, blue eyes, full lips, and curvy figure. She wore a white tank crop top with spaghetti straps and a v-neckline, black shorts, black knee high socks and ankle boots with heels. She had various piercings on her ears and wore dark red lipstick. Athena had a mandala lower back tattoo and a lotus flower tattoo on her right forearm. She had trained the Oracle after her mother died when she was 10.

The woman next to her was her advisor and mother figure; Hestia Diligitus. She was 25 years old and was 5ft 8in. She had chestnut brown wavy hair up to her shoulders, tanned skin, green eyes and a sim body. She usually wore a red off the shoulder with a red sleeveless crop top underneath, black shorts, black knee high suede boots with heels. She had a different kind of love for Selene since her mother died, and wanted to care for her like her mother would have.

Aphrodite Amandi was Selene's best friend. She was 22 years old and was 5ft 7in. She had chocolate brown wavy hair up to her waist, olive tone skin, sea green eyes and curvy body. She usually wore a dark grey tank crop with v-neckline, blue jean shorts and black and white trainers. She wore bright red lipstick, mascara and golden hoop earrings. Aphrodite was the outsider of the group, being an orphan from Lucis who got sent to Tenebrae.

"My friends…" Selene begun in her angelic voice. "I have gathered you here today with a task."

"What is it Selene?" Aphrodite asked; her voice sounded very sexy and husky.

"As you know, I will be leaving for Lucis and will be attending the peace signing ceremony in Insomnia." She stated and her best friend and bodyguard smirked.

"Then someone's gonna get married." Athena commented with her husky voice. Her friend's cheeks turned pink and she growled.

"Oh shush, Athena. I'm trying to be serious here." She pouted.

"Guys, let her speak." Hestia gave them a stern look. "Carry on, Selene" The Oracle cleared her throat.

"I will be going by myself." She stated and the others looked pretty shocked.

"Hey, there may be a peace signing between Nilfheim and Lucis but there's still a war before the day. It's dangerous if you go by yourself." Her bodyguard told her off.

"Athena, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be fine don't worry. I can take care of myself." She stated.

"What's the task?" Aphrodite asked.

"I want you to escort Noctis to Altissia." She said.

"I swear he has his own posse?" Her best friends stated.

"Don't tell me that kid has no friends." Athena smirked.

"He does, I just…" Selene looked down whilst blushing. "I want him safe and I know you guys can make sure nothing bad happens."

"Ooooh, so you want us to protect your lovely Prince Noctis?" Aphrodite said dramatically. "I hope he's got hot friends."

"Aprodite." Hestia whined embarrassed.

"She's right. After Selene gets married, we need to find some sexy ass guys." Athena stated and the Oracle face palmed.

"Don't worry, Selene. We'll do it." Hestia smiled gently. "Are you sure, you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, don't worry." Selene nodded. "Now you guys are gonna leave for Tenebrae tomorrow on the train to Altissia. From there you guys will take a boat to Lucis."

"A b-boat?" Aphrodite asked as her face went pale.

"Don't worry, just bring some anti-sickness tablets. Or are you scared?" Selene teased.

"N-no way." She pouted. "I'm not scared of the ocean."

"You're scared of water." Athena crossed her arms.

"Shut up!" She stomped her food on the ground.

'I'm really gonna miss this'. Selene thought; unaware of the events which could separate them all...


End file.
